I Always Knew!
by BrittanaFan41
Summary: Quinn always knew she liked Rachel but she had a different way of showing how much. She thought if she tortured Rachel the feelings would go away but unfortunately it didn't happen that way but now she accepts it and wants to make Rachel hers. Story better than summary
1. Chapter 1

Quinn always knew she liked Rachel but she had a different way of showing how much. She thought if she tortured Rachel the feelings would go away but unfortunately it didn't happen that way.

This is the story

**I OWNS NOTHING !**

**Review !**

* * *

Quinn wakes up with a nervous feeling. She feels like today will be a very interesting day. She gets up from bed and starts to get ready for her day at school.

When she reaches downstairs she sees her mom and realizes that she isn't at work which means she doesn't want to go or she's to hungover to go. Her mom is really trying but sometimes she just needs her liquor.

"Hey Mom! Why aren't you at work ?" Quinn asked really wanting to know the answer.

"Oh hi Quinnee ... I took a day-off, I don't know today just feels like an important day and i just want to enjoy it."

"Oh My Gosh Mom you feel it too! that's really cool but very freaky."

"Yeah well hurry up and eat you have school today and glee ... and you get to see Rachel so i guess that's an extra bonus" Judy says a little awkwardly

"Mom I know your not comfortable with everything but it means a lot that your trying to accept that ... I'm Gay"

Yes she is gay and totally head over heels in love with Rachel Berry... she always knew that she had feelings for Rachel she just never showed them and she didn't know how to get the feelings away so she tortured Rachel... all the time. She hated the way she treated Rachel but now she and Rachel are awesome friends but she cant help but want so much more. She wants to show Rachel how much she loves her.

"I may not be ok with it... but i will get there and I love you Quinnee i just want you to be yourself and happy"

Quinn crosses the room and launches herself at her mom, into the hug Quinn whispered "I Love You too Mom" and pulled away.

"So come on eat your breakfast and get to school."

Quinn quickly finishes up her food, gets into her car and drives to school. Once she's in the building she starts thinking about what is so special about her day and she doesn't realize that she is about to bump into someone until she reaches the ground.

"Oh My Gosh Quinn I'm so sorry i wasn't watching where i'm going I ...Sorry" a very familiar voice says making Quinn's heat flutter and get up from the ground to help Rachel from off the floor.

"Hey don't beat up yourself I wasn't looking to and well... i'm sorry too Rach " Quinn says with a shy smile when she realizes she still has Rachel's hand in hers, She was going to pull it away but stops when Rachel squeezes her hand.

"Oh ...well ok I have to go now but I'll see you in glee"

"Yeah Rach see you in glee" she goes to turn around but Rachel pulls her hand so she is now pressed into Rachel.

"And thanks for helping me up _Quinn " _Rachel says into her ear making her turned on and even more when Rachel presses her breast to Quinn's.

Letting out a squeal Quinn shoves out a small 'Yeah' and runs off to her class not looking back once afraid that if she does she will jump Rachel.

The rest of Quinn's day went by quickly and it was now time for Glee. Quinn was a little more excited than usual but when she reached the choir room she felt a pang of disappointment reach her ... Rachel wasn't there. Quinn proceeded to her seat in the back and awaited everyone else's arrival.

When come into the room Quinn gets worried ...

"Ok everyone, today we have a-" was interrupted by Quinn saying "But Rachel isn't here yet." in her worried voice.

"Santana isn't too" Brittany says equally worried which gets her a sharp and jealous look from Artie.

"Yes Santana and Rachel are actually going to perform for us today so they will start in a while ... i guess" says with a shrug.

"Oh" Quinn and Brittany says in unison with all the jealousy the have.

The music starts and Quinn instantly recognizes the song making her even more jealous because she thinks Santana and Rachel are doing the song for each other ... is she correct or is she wrong ?

When Santana and Rachel enter the room, Quinn's jaw drops ...

* * *

**yeah cliffhanger ok so read back the last three lines i changed piece of it Next Chapter some crying from Brittany and Quinn's part ... REVIEW !**


	2. Chapter 2

**change of plans happy people now ... :)**

* * *

Rachel and Santana came into the room ... Rachel in a tight extremely short, black shorts and black tight tank top with a leather jacket over her and Santana the same outfit just the black shorts is white. Santana cuts the music and says...

"Hey Guys ... ok so this song is for Brittany from my part and Quinn from Rachel's part and ... here we go "

I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone  
Someone who can please me  
Love me all night long

**Rachel winks at Quinn and Santana moves to dance around Rachel **

I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for you babe  
Looking for you babe  
Searching for you babe

**Santana and Rachel now move to dance by Quinn and Brittany ... Santana by Brittany and Rachel by Quinn**

Where have you been

Cause I never see you out  
Are you hiding from me, yeah?  
Somewhere in the crowd

Where have you been,  
All my life, all my life  
Where have you been, all my life  
Where have you been, all my life  
Where have you been, all my life  
Where have you been, all my life

**Quinn gets out her phone and texts Brittany**

**'If San asks you on a date decline because they got to woo us why can't we woo them? ' **

[Rachel]  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone  
Someone who can please me  
Love me all night long  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for you babe  
Looking for you babe  
Searching for you babe

**Rachel moves and sits on Quinn's lap and pressed her lips slightly against Quinn's ears and sings ...**

Where have you been  
Cause I never see you out  
Are you hiding from me, yeah?  
Somewhere in the crowd

[Santana]  
Where have you been,  
All my life, all my life  
Where have you been, all my life  
Where have you been, all my life  
Where have you been, all my life  
Where have you been, all my life

**Santana now moves and goes behind Brittany and puts both her arms around her singing ...**

Where have you been, all my life

[Santana and Rachel]

You can have me all you want

Any way, any day  
To show me where you are tonight

**Rachel and Santana move back infront of everyone and dances **

I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone  
Someone who can please me  
Love me all night long  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for you babe  
Looking for you babe  
Searching for you babe

** Santana points to Brittany and Rachel points to Quinn**

The performance finishes and Quinn and Brittany claps filled the air. Quinn looks so red ...

"That was so HOT !" Quinn and Brittany say in unison

"Thanks ... so i just wanted to say that ... I'm Gay and all who don't like it i don't give a damn what you think so just ... stay away from me if you don't want to be hurt" Santana says glaring at people

"Ok guys ... I have to go home early today so ... lets end today's class early" Mr. Shue says ...

When he hears a bunch of 'ok's he heads out leaving everyone to get their stuff and go ...

Everyone left except for Quinn and Rachel ...

"So Quinn ... I wanted to know if you would like to go out sometime ?"

"urm ... no thanks Rach ..."

"Ok so i was thinking we cou- ... wait what " Rachel said on the verge of tears " I think i got the wrong idea... I'll just go "

"No no I didn't mean it like that ... I meant I love you and I want to woo you " Quinn says quickly

"Oh well ... ok " Rachel says relieved

"Ok so ... I'll see you tomorrow than " Quinn was almost out the door when she heard her name being called she turned around to see Rachel right in front her

"Quinn ... I love you too " Rachel was about to lean in but stopped when Quinn leaned back ...

"I don't kiss before the first date " Quinn says turning around and leaving a very shocked, very turned on Rachel

'I don't know what it is about Quinn but she just ... turns me on so much' Rachel thought taking up her bag and leaving.

* * *

**Ok review and tell me what else you want :) i might do a next fan fiction too i dont know i have an idea of one **

**ok well you know hope you liked it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm just winging it for this one i have no new ideas in my head right now but i'll just go with the writing flow :)**

**oh and review **

**i realize i love reviews now :P**

* * *

Quinn gets home and finds a very unexpected person in her kitchen talking to her mom ...

"What are you doing here ?" Quinn says pointedly

"Quinnee, be nice!" Judy says

"No mom I won't be nice, what are you doing here ?" Quinn repeats her question

"Quinn Fabray, you will not speak to your mother like that ... do you always talk to her that way ?" Russell Fabray says looking Quinn in the eyes

"You can't tell me what to do anymore and no I don't talk to mom like that ... we were fine before you showed up "

"How was your day Quinnee ?" Judy asks deciding to ignore the man in her kitchen ... for now

"Oh My Gosh mom it was incredible!" Quinn shrieked.

"Oh ... what happened ?" Judy asked

"Ok so in glee Santana and Rachel sing ... a song " Quinn says with a blush crawling up on her cheeks

"Who is Rachel ? Quinn I really don't think you should be friends with Santana I've heard rumors about her and why did you blush ?" Russell asked very confused

"Wait wait why don't you think I should be friends with Santana and what rumors did you hear ?" Quinn asks getting very annoyed and angry

"Quinn you should calm dow-"

"Don't tell me to calm down " Quinn says interrupting him

"My co-workers said that she saw with that Brittany girl and they were looking like a lot more than friends "

"Oh ... so you have a problem with gay people?"

"Russell I think you should leave" Judy says entering back into the conversation

"No mom let him continue ..."

"Yes Quinn I have a problem with gay people ... their going against God ..."

"Yeah well I think cheating is against God and the Bible ... so will you go to hell to _Daddy _and since gay people are going to hell I guess I'll see you there!" Quinn shouts

"What ... your Gay ?"

"Oh yeah I am and I am head-over-heels in love with Rachel Berry ... so since you have a problem with Gay people i think you should leave ... like now " Quinn says glaring at Russell.

"Quinn ..." Judy says

"Mom no he destroyed our family once I'm not going to let him do it again."

"Quinn I " Russell says going to speak but is cut of by Quinn

"Just go okay... your kinda making my perfect day go wrong so for once do me a favor and just make me happy by leaving."

Without another say Russell turns and goes to head out the front door.

Quinn lets out a shaky sigh and turns to her mom and starts filling her in on her day.

When Quinn is finished she heads up to her room and calls Brittany over to discuss how their gonna try and woo Santana and Rachel.

Their in Quinn's room, on Quinn's bed figuring out what to do...

"Oh my gosh I totally know what to do! " Brittany screams

"What? you have an idea of how to woo Santana and Rachel ?"

"Wha? Oh no I was talking about how I know how to answer my maths test answer I'm so going to get all correct" Brittany exclaims

"Britts didn't you have the test yesterday ?" Quinn asked

"Ohh ... yeah"

"Well I kinda have an idea" Quinn said

"Okay ... well shot "

Quinn starts writing down somethings and handed it over to Brittany. The list says ...

**Monday - Flowers**

**Tuesday - Chocolates and Candy**

**Wednesday - Pick Up lines **

**Thursday - Picnic in the Auditorium and Choir Room (Auditorium for Rachel and Choir Room for Santana)**

**Friday - Songs**

* * *

**Ok so how did you guys find this chapter was ... kinda boring ... but I'm kinda trying i have all the songs everything ready for when I'm writing next chapters **

**Review ! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Monday - Flowers**

**Tuesday - Chocolates and Candy**

**Wednesday - Pick Up lines**

**Thursday - Picnic in the Auditorium and Choir Room (Auditorium for Rachel and Choir Room for Santana)**

**Friday - Songs**

* * *

The weekend past by quickly ... to quickly for Quinn and Brittany's liking.

The had to get up extra early to put some final touches on their 'wooing' plans and since Brittany and Santana aren't on the Cheerios again they knew Santana won't be coming early.

* * *

Rachel POV

_Where am I? Why is it so dark? Wait I see a light_

_"Rachel..." I heard a familiar voice coming from the light _

_"Quinn?" I ask trying to see her true the bright light_

_"Yes sweetie it's me" Quinn says coming out of the light in a white gown and white wings with her shiny hair down._

_"Am I dead?" I ask _

_She laughs that cute laugh "No your not dead" She assures me_

_"Ooh then where am I ?" I ask curiously_

_"Your where ever you want to be?" Quinn says_

_"...okay..." I answer confused_

_"Come on we're going to miss it" Quinn says grabbing my hand and dragging me to the light._

_"What are we going to miss? Where are we going" My mind is running with questions_

_She stops and turns around and looks me in the eyes "Do you trust me?" She asks_

_I look at her in awe "With my life" I reply immediately_

_"Good now let's go" Quinn says turning back around and pulling me with her._

_I kept on looking st our entwined hands until she let go and i immediately longed for more of the feeling of her holding my hand._

_I looked up and with great awe I said "It's beautiful." _

_She reply's "Yeah I could look at this view all day" I look at her and blushed because I realized she was talking about me and not the rising sun between the valley, which is in front of a waterfall. _

_She turns to me and I turn to her, She touches my cheek with her hand and I lean into the touch, She leans into me, our face are so close together I could feel her breath on my lips. As we go to close the distance between us ..._

The alarm is almost deadly right now. And I can't flicking believe it was a dream

"Why Why Why Why Why ?" I ask myself

I hear a knock on the door and a few seconds after "Hey Rachel I love you and all but please stop talking to yourself and get ready for school" Daddy says.

I get up from bed and go to the bathroom, trying not to think about my dream about Quinn.

* * *

Quinn's POV

The day is going so slow and can't wait for school. Yeah I know you don't usually hear that everyday but ever since I saw Rachel, school was like my best friend.

So what should I wear my 'I hate the world' T-Shirt or the 'I want Rachel Berry' T-shirt. I should go with the 'I want Rachel Berry' T-shirt. I'll just text Brittany and tell her to wear her 'I want Santana Lopez' T-shirt too. Aah I'm so excited!

* * *

No One's POV

Quinn and Brittany reached extra early in the morning to school to organize the rest of there 'surprise' for their girls.

They finish just before Quinn's phone beeped, she looked at it and said " Okay Britts, Rachel and Santana will be here in about 5 minutes and since they arrived together we have to text them the directions so let's go" With that Quinn and Brittany turned around and went their separate ways.

* * *

**SORRY I'M ALWAYS POSTPONING THE SURPRISES BUT **

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO B/C MY IDEAZ R LIKE GOING AWAY **

**BUT NEXT CHAPTER EXPECT SOME ROSE PETALS :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK HEY ! SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATING TERRIBLE MOUTHS !**

**WELL I'M BACK NOW SOO YAY !**

**SURPRISE ! :D **

**Always remember **

**Monday - Flowers**

**Tuesday - Chocolates and Candy**

**Wednesday - Pick Up lines**

**Thursday - Picnic in the Auditorium and Choir Room (Auditorium for Rachel and Choir Room for Santana)**

**Friday - Songs **

**(I DONT OWN GLEE ) **

* * *

Rachel POV

Santana and I reach to school when I feel my phone vibrating.

**Quinn **_Rachel_

**Hey Rach **

_Hi_ Quinn

**where are you ?**

_I now came to school with santana why?_

**No reason ok see you in school Bye** :)

_Bye Quinn XD_

I reach to school and head straight for my locker to see that it is decorated outside with pink flowers in the shape of a heart.

I turn around to see Santana's locker is the same except instead of a pink heart there is a yellow duck. I am 100% positive that it was Brittany who did hers and Quinn who did mine.

* * *

I open my locker and I look inside to find a Gardenia and a note next to it; I see Quinn's beautiful handwriting as I pick up the note;

_I knew it was you who told Finn to get me a Gardenia corsage which matches my eyes; Finn doesn't know the different between a dog and a cat I seriously doubt he would know my eye color. Anyway I'm giving this to you because it means secret love, my love for you may not be secret anymore but it always was :) _

_- Love Quinn _

I place a kiss next to her name and put the note in my skirt pocket. I get my books out for first period and start walking down the hallway but was stopped by a cold liquid splashed into my face. I look to see who my abuser is and isn't surprised to see Azimo and Max.

They push me against the locker and was about to move when a familiar voice stopped them. I turn to see the Unholy Trinity coming our way.

"Oh HELL NO! You did not just slushie my girl just now !" Santana shouted as she punched Azimo in the face.

"How much time do I have to tell you peanut brains that Rachel Berry is off limits are you that stupid to mess with the HBIC? because I will make your lives miserable if you ever so much as touch a hair on her head " Quinn said as she kicked Max in his manhood "Now Scram! "

Brittany turned to me. " Come on Ray lets get you cleaned up " she said as she leaded me to the girls locker room.

"Rach do you have spare clothes in your locker ?" Quinn asks me. I nod. She turns to look at Santana and Brittany and they both nod and head outside I'm guessing to go for my clothes.

"Come on let's get you out of these clothes." Quinn says as she turns the shower on and face me. "I'll just be by the benches waiting for S and B, call if you need me." And with that she hands me a towel and leaves.

* * *

I head to the benches and see Santana and Brittany waiting with Rachel's clothes.

I take the clothes from them "Thanks Guys " I say.

"No probz Q " Santana says as she and Brittany head outside.

I sit on one of the benches and wait for Rachel to finish in the shower.

I stand up when i hear the shower being turned off and it very wet, very drenched Rachel came out. _The shower just got turned off but i just got turned on, all by Rachel._ I thought

My thoughts were interrupted by Rachel,

"Thank so much for this Quinn, Your really awesome, I loved the flowers Quinn. I was beautiful, just like you." _When she said you i swear I was going to faint. _Blood rose up my cheeks.

"U-um h-here are your um clothes." I said quickly.

"Thanks Quinn" Rachel said.

"I'll um wait here for you while you go change."

"Okay." She said and turns to leave."

* * *

By the time Rachel was done, I had our bags ready for 1st period.

"Come on I'll drop you to class" I told her.

She giggled "Okay." she said and walked towards me and held my hand.

We walked hand in hand to Rachel's class.

"I'll see you for lunch Rach." I said

"See you Quinn. Bye." She says and kisses my cheek before entering the classroom.

I blushed and touched my cheek, where her lips were mere seconds ago.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by quickly, lunch came and went and before I knew it, it was time to go home.

I meet up with Rachel, Brittany and Santana and we all headed to the parking lot.

We headed towards my car, where I quickly went and opened the door for Rachel to go into the passenger seat ignoring Santana's _So fricking charming_comment.

I started the car and we went to Santana's house where she and Brittany came out and after went to Rachel's house.

I sighed, we said our byes and before she came out she turned around quickly and kisses my cheek and whispers a small "Thanks" before going towards her house and inside.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed !


End file.
